Live With It
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: This is a quick little story I through together. I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if Darien and Serena, 1st season, were locked together in a house for a periodof time.Completed


  
This is a fan fiction for my friends Serenity Chiba and our Saturn who are always on my case about right sad and depressing stories. So I had to make one happy ending. Oh and Serenity...Don't be to mad about the revised edition of the story we wrote...Please email me...Enjoy   
  
Live With It  
  
"Hey meatball head." Serena glared at Darien as she walked past him.  
"I really do hate him." Serena muttered to her friends. "Why can't he ever be nice?" Serena asked as they sat down at a table.   
"Hey look!" Lita exclaimed "That show Live With It is coming with Tokyo."  
"Really let me see." Serena said jumping up "I love that show. Hey they are having a contest for 5 girls and 5 boys from Tokyo to be on it."  
"Cool we should all try to get on it." Lita said.  
"But wait you guys. The ages are ranging between 16 and 20 (A.N. for this story Serena and the rest of the scouts are 16. Darien is 20.) and they are going to pick 2 people from each age group a boy and a girl." Ami said.  
"So we couldn't all get on." Mina said.   
"So let's try out anyway. There isn't much of a chance that one of the 5 of us will get on anyway. But if one of us does oh well. It's for 2 weeks." Serena said.  
They each grabbed a form to fill out and they spent their time filling it out. "It says that we will know within 2 weeks if we got on or not." Lita said.  
2 weeks later Serena sat in her room. "Serena there is mail here for you." Serena's mother called up the stairs.   
Serena walked down the stairs and was handed an envelope. Serena opened it quickly and it read:  
Congratulations!  
You have been selected to be one of 9 other teenagers ranging between 16 and 20 to get on the TV show Live With It. We start taping on the 20th. You will want to bring clothes for 2 weeks.   
Along with the letter was a more detailed explanation of everything.   
Serena couldn't believe it. She ran to her mother "Mom look!" She practically screamed.  
Serena handed her mother the envelope and as her mother read it she said "You are going to be on TV?"  
"Mom not only on TV but on one of the coolest TV shows ever." Serena said. "I have to go tell my friends."   
Serena ran out the door and to the temple "Hey Serena's not late for the meeting for once." Rei commented.  
"Meeting?" Serena asked confused.  
"Yeah the scout meeting." Mina said rolling her eyes.   
"No that's not why I am here. I completely forgot about that." Serena said "Read this." Serena handed the letter to Rei and her 3 other friends read over Rei's shoulder.   
"You got on Live With It?" Lita asked amazed.   
"That is so cool." Mina said.  
"I know." Serena said.   
"The 20th is next week. You have to go shopping." Mina said.  
"I do! Let's go now. We have to go shopping." Serena said completely excited now.   
Luna rolled her eyes "So much for a scout meeting." She said to herself.  
The 20th was a beautiful day, not that Serena noticed. At breakfast that morning Serena's father asked "So explain to me what show you are going to be on again."   
Serena rolled her eyes "I am going to be on Live With It. A show where they pick 10 teenagers between 16 and 20, 5 girls and 5 boys. They lock us in a house for 2 weeks. We have plenty of food. But we have no connections with the outside world. There are a lot of camera's watching us all the time. We don't see anyone but those 9 other people. No phones, computer, and 2 bedrooms. You will see everything on the show. But now I have to go, because if I don't leave I am going to be late."  
But despite the fact that Serena tried not to be late she was. She was the last person to get to the house. "Well you must be Serena Tuskino." A tall man said "We are waiting for you before we lock the door." As soon as Serena walked into the door the door was locked behind her.   
"Hey our last person is here." A girl called from another room.   
As she said that a bunch of people walked into the entrance way. Suddenly over all the talking Serena heard 2 words "Meatball Head?"  
Serena looked up a glare on her face "No way!" Serena screamed. "I came to get away from you."  
"You guys know each other?" A girl with reddish blonde hair asked.  
Serena glared and pointed at Darien "Don't call me Meatball Head."   
  
Lita's apartment  
"Live with it is in Tokyo this week. First there is 16 year old Serena Tuskino and Jeffery Robins."   
There was a round of "Yeahs!" as Serena's picture flashed across the screen.  
"17 year old Leah Walker and Luke Walters. 18 year olds Joanne Sarandon and Jacob Ranger. 19 year olds Tamara Wilder and Clark Dansforth. And 20 year olds Holly McDonnell and Darien Shields."  
Serena's friends gasped "Darien got on the show too." Rei said laughing. "This is not going to go over well with Serena." And sure enough the first thing that they showed was Darien and Serena getting into a fight because Darien had called Serena meatball head.  
  
"Meatball head would you pass the milk?" Darien asked at breakfast on the 3rd day.   
Serena scowled but a thought came to her so she walked over to Darien and poured the milk over his head. "Stop calling me that." Serena demanded.   
Serena looked over to the 4 other girls were laughing. Suddenly Serena knew that Darien would let her get away with doing that. Serena watched as Darien exchanged looks with the guys. Serena took off for the bathroom where she could lock the door but not before Luke and Jacob stopped her.   
They held her by her wrists so she couldn't get away "Let me go." But before she could do anything she felt a cold drink be dumped over her head. "What?" She asked "Did you put in my hair?"  
"Oh I can't believe you guys put that in her hair." Leah said.   
"Leah what did they put in my hair?" Serena whined. Suddenly a thought came to Serena, the only juice that was on the table was pink lemonade. Serena pulled out of Luke and Jacob's grip and ran to the bathroom but she was beat by Darien.   
  
Rei laughed and then said "You couldn't pay me to be on the show with someone I hated as much as Serena hates Darien." They had just finished watching Serena's lemonade fight.   
"I can't believe that Serena's hair is tinted pink." Lita said.   
"I would be ready to kill Darien." Mina said.  
"Things sure aren't going well for Serena." Ami said laughing.  
  
Serena looked at herself in the mirror her hair had been tinted pink. She still had a week left on Live With It. She would have been having a blast if it hadn't been for the fact that Darien was there.   
Suddenly Leah rushed into the bedroom that the 5 girls shared "Serena you will never guess what I just heard?"   
"What?" Serena asked turning her attention to her new friend.   
"OK well the other girls were in the living room with me and I went into the kitchen to get a drink and Jeff and Luke were talking in the dinning room and they didn't realize that I was there. Anyway I overheard them talking."  
"And what did they say?" Serena liked Leah but she had the habit of going to in detail.  
"Anyway they were talking and Jeff was asking Luke if he should ask you out. So I heard that and decided that I should wait and listen. So anyway Luke told him that you should and Jeff is going to ask you out."   
"Ask me out?" Serena asked skeptical "You mean when we get out of here?"   
"How should I know?" Leah asked.   
"Leah come here?" Holly called from the kitchen.   
As Leah rushed out Jeff came into the bedroom. "Hey Serena." He said.   
"Oh hi Jeff." Serena said. "What's up?"  
"Well Serena I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight?" Jeff asked.  
"Tonight? How is that possible?" Serena asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I have it totally worked out. Everyone is going to have dinner early and then they will let us have the time to themselves." Jeff said "So what do you say?"  
Serena looked at Jeff. Jeff was a nice guy, a little taller than she was with brown hair and brown eyes. "Sure Jeff." Serena agreed.  
"You do know that the camera's just caught all of that. And that is exactly what our fans want to see? Inter house romance?" Jeff whispered.  
Serena laughed and nodded. That night Serena changed into a black mini skirt and a red shirt. "Dinner is ready." Holly announced coming into the room.  
"This whole idea is crazy. You know that right. I mean the cameras are going to be on us the whole time." Serena said.  
"Just like they are now." Leah said with a smile.  
"Great." Serena said.  
"You better go now. I know you are late for everything but wouldn't it be bad to be late meeting your date in the same house?" Joanne asked.  
"OK I am going." Serena said.   
Serena sat down at the table which had been prepared well. She talked with Jeff and then he walked her to her room. The instant that Serena walked into the room the girls were buzzing with questions.   
Serena told them everything and when everyone finally went to bed she listened as the 4 other's breath finally got even. For some reason Serena felt restless. So she got up and snuck out of the room she stood at the large window in the living room.  
"Serena I need to talk to you." Darien's voice was barley above a whisper. The only thing that startled Serena was the fact that Darien was using her real name and not meatball head.  
  
Lita's apartment  
Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei sat holding their breaths. "Serena I need to talk to you." They watched as the scene unfolded.   
"Darien?" Serena voice unsure.  
"Yeah. Can we talk?" Darien asked.  
"I guess." Serena replied. "So what do you need to talk about?"  
"About us." Darien said.  
"Us? There is no us. There never has been." Serena said.  
"When you were on your date with Jeff today I was thinking." Darien said.  
Serena's friends expected Serena to come back with a comment like "Wow you? Thinking?" but she was quiet.  
"Serena I really like you. I know that I don't show it but I really do." Darien said.   
  
Serena looked up into Darien's deep dark blue eyes and she could tell that he was serious. Suddenly Serena herself realized that she to liked Darien a lot despite the fact that he teased her and she fought with him.   
Suddenly Darien and Serena kissed.  
  
Lita's apartment   
"Their kissing?!" Lita exclaimed.  
"Darien and Serena the worst of enemies. Kissing?!" Mina asked.   
  
It was all over Serena would be able to go home in an hour. But not before she had her interview with some reporter. Serena sat down and waited for her to come. She was the last to be interviewed.  
The woman sat down across from Serena and said "You certainly were the most popular girl of the group for audiences. We all thought that you would start dating Jeff. But you turned around and kissed Darien. What went on? Just the day before the 2 of you had been in a fight."  
Serena blushed at these words and she stumbled through the rest of the interview and as she walked away she heard someone call her name. "Serena you need a ride?" Darien asked.  
"That would be great Darien." Serena smiled. Things really had changed between her and Darien. But she was glad, she really liked Darien. She didn't know how things would turn out but she would have to take it as it came.  
The End   



End file.
